coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
2018
Events *1st January - Chesney Brown accidentally breaks Beth Sutherland's arm after Daniel Osbourne tricks him into making a show of himself in front of his fiancée Sinead Tinker. *4th January - Pat Phelan sets up Seb Franklin by getting him to handle the gun he used to kill Andy Carver and Vinny Ashford, putting his fingerprints all over the weapon. *5th January - Phelan murders Luke Britton following a spectacular car chase, which culminates with Phelan shooting Luke before firing two bullets at his car - triggering a vehicle explosion that kills Luke. *10th January - Seb works out that Phelan killed Luke, but runs away after Phelan threatens him. *12th January - Chesney jilts Sinead Tinker at the altar of their wedding ceremony. *15th January - Craig Tinker is shocked to find his girlfriend Bethany Platt working as a lap-dancer, under the alias "Madison". *19th January - Anna Windass' trial for assaulting Seb begins, with Seb changing his statement and telling the court that Phelan pressured him into accusing Anna. *22nd January - Anna is found guilty of GBH, despite being innocent. Her son Gary gets beaten up after discovering that Bethany is working as a lap-dancer. *31st January - Luke's funeral takes place. Rana Nazir confesses to her husband Zeedan that she has had an affair with Kate Connor. *2nd February - Carla Connor and Daniel begin a relationship that quickly becomes the subject of gossip and surprise. *5th February - Gemma Winter discovers that Henry Newton is only going out with her to win a bet and finishes with him. *7th February - Carla collapses in the Rovers whilst on a date with new boyfriend Daniel. His jealous half-brother Peter Barlow mistakenly assumes that Carla is drunk, but Roy Cropper tells him that she has kidney problems. Her half-brother Aidan Connor offers to be a donor after he is found to be a match for a transplant. *16th February - Michelle Connor is stunned to find her biological son, Alex Neeson, working on a placement at the Rosamund Street Medical Centre. Daniel breaks off his relationship with Carla after he admits he is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sinead. Carla summons Sinead to the hospital and gives her a sexy outfit to impress Daniel with, which works, and the pair end up getting back together. *19th February - Aidan successfully donates a kidney to Carla. *26th February - Lee Mayhew gets his sick brother Billy hooked on heroin. *5th March - Phelan falls into unset concrete while moving the bodies of Andy and Vinny at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill but is rescued by his wife Eileen Phelan and Tim Metcalfe just in the nick of time. *7th March - Tim manages to entrap Phelan into admitting to his role in the Calcutta Street scam development, all the while Eileen unknowingly discovers this as well. After confronting Phelan for his involvement, Eileen initially considers reporting her husband to the police, but changes her mind at the last second. *16th March - Josh Tucker rapes David Platt after luring him on a night out and spiking his drink. *26th March - Martin Platt visits Coronation Street for the first time in 13 years prior to emigrating to New Zealand with his expectant girlfriend Robyn and eight-year-old daughter Charlotte. *29th March - Gary and Seb are arrested after smashing the concrete at Phelan's mill site, where the bodies of Andy and Vinny are finally discovered. *30th March - Phelan confesses all his crimes to Eileen when she learns from Tim about the bodies' discovery. When he attempts to snatch the getaway boat keys from her, Phelan falls over to the edge of the pier before Eileen kicks him into the sea - presumably killing him. *2nd April - Eileen is detained by the police as they believe she was Phelan's accomplice after finding a false passport in the office at the Builder's Yard. It is revealed Phelan survived his fall into the sea, and is recuperating at a B&B under the alias "Alan Frost". *9th April - David, suffering psychologically after being raped by Josh, loses control and batters Gary unconscious at a charity boxing tournament. David is arrested while Gary is taken to hospital. *30th April - Toyah helps Eva Price to deliver her and Aidan's baby daughter at a cottage in Lymm. Toyah and Eva plan to pass the baby off as Toyah and Peter's daughter via their surrogate, Jacqui Ainsworth, who miscarried some months prior. *7th May - Aidan commits suicide after struggling with depression in silence for months. *25th May - Nicola Rubinstein gives birth to her and Gary's son, Zack. *28th May - Pat Phelan returns to Weatherfield when Gary abducts him. However, he escapes and ends up shooting Nicola and later Michelle laying siege to the Viaduct Bistro. Phelan's reign of terror ultimately ends after a newly-released Anna fatally stabs him. Lewis Archer is revealed to be conspiring with Rosemary Piper in a plot to con the Platt family. *8th June - After appearing on the ITV breakfast TV programme This Morning, Rosie Webster is offered a job on Japanese television and leaves Weatherfield for six months. *15th June - After months of lying, Toyah comes clean to her fiancé Peter about Susie Barlow being Eva and the late Aidan's daughter, and that their real baby was miscarried. Later, Peter ends his relationship with Toyah. *29th June - Flora McArdle is attacked by Tyler Jefferies when he and Simon Barlow try to rob the corner shop flat. *2nd July - Seven-year-old Jack Webster falls ill with sepsis, a life-threatening condition. *4th July - David begins his community service. Ryan makes a move on Bethany, but it backfires. *18th July - Johnny Connor kidnaps Susie and runs away, but is found by Liz McDonald. *27th July - After dropping the charges against Johnny, Eva leaves Weatherfield with Suzie and Adam Barlow. *30th July - Josh is beaten up and has to be put on a life support machine after Billy warns his potential victim that he is in danger of being raped by him. *3rd August - Aidan's inquest is held. Immediately afterwards, Eva leaves for France with their baby Susie. *13th August - Set up by conman Duncan Radfield, Sally Metcalfe is arrested for fraud, bribery and money laundering. *17th August - Rana & Imran's father Hassan Habeeb dies in hospital after suffering a stroke. *20th August - Gina Seddon is arrested for perverting the course of justice after getting rid of a phone which had been planted in No. 4's gutter. Leanne Battersby is hired as personal assistant at Barlow Legal Services. *29th August - Simon is given a referral order in court for his part in the attack on Flora. *7th September - Jim McDonald returns to Weatherfield on Steve's stag night in the Rovers, having been released from prison just weeks prior. Whilst Liz is prepared to hear him out, Steve is disgusted and storms out. *10th September - After lunch at the bistro, Jim tells Liz that Hannah Gilmore is their late daughter, Katie. *24th September - Jim blackmails Johnny over his affair with Liz. *8th October - Steve and Tracy are married. Later, Leanne accidentally tells Tracy that she slept with Steve two weeks ago. *10th October - Daniel and Sinead are married in an unofficial pagan wedding. Meanwhile, Liz discovers Jim and Hannah's scheme. *12th October - Jim McDonald departs Weatherfield again (Final appearance of the character) Gangster Ronan Truman attempts to murder Ali, Michelle and Ryan but ends up being critically injured himself when his car crashes. Ali effectively murders him while he is injured. Leanne is also critically injured in the attack and Nick Tilsley returns having been informed by the hospital as her emergency contact. *19th October - Sinead is told she has cervical cancer and will need to terminate her unborn child before commencing a course of radiotherapy. *29th October - Ken Barlow confesses to Daniel and Peter that Sinead has cervical cancer following her collapse in the Rovers' toilets. *2nd November - Behind Carla's back, Peter sells his half of Underworld to Nick. *5th November - Kate and Rana each accept the other's proposal of marriage. *19th November - Robert accidentally tells Ryan that Ali killed Ronan. Ali gets beaten up by two bikers before Ryan come to Ali's defence. Tim is arrested for drink-driving after failing the breathalyser. *21st November - Sally's trial for fraud, bribery and money laundering begins. *26th November - Due to Duncan manipulating her, Gina betrays her sister in court and testifies against her. She is later found guilty on all charges. *28th November - Jenny begins to spy on Liz via a tracker app on a phone she gave her. *3rd December - Nick and Leanne reconcile and agree to give their relationship another go. *5th December - Fiz leaves Weatherfield with Hope to take her to a specialist clinic in Birmingham. *14th December - Audrey Roberts finds out that her old friend Archie Shuttleworth has passed away. *17th December - Audrey attends Archie's funeral and returns with the news that he has left her £80,000 in his will. Jim and Hannah are arrested for their scam earlier in the year. *23rd December - Jim and Hannah are released without charge. Tim drowns his sorrows at a Christmas party and is later coaxed into bed by Gina. *24th December - Tim is horrified when he wakes up next to Gina. He vows to tell Sally about what happened. At the Rovers, Jenny drowns her sorrows and suspicions of her husband and Liz. Her drunken antics ruin the quiz night. *25th December - Tim visits Sally and tells her that he has been unfaithful. The news destroys Sally, despite Tim telling her he doesn't remember a thing. Sophie arranges a meeting with Duncan and finds out that he and Gina have been in cahoots for the duration of the trial. She returns home and informs Tim of the news. Gina admits that she and Tim never had sex after all. He overturns the table in a rage and throws her out.He later calls Sally and vows to get her out of prison. Johnny uncovers what Jenny has been up to. She drinks a bottle of wine and breaks down in her car, accidentally knocking down Liz in her drunken state. *26th December - Johnny takes the blame for the hit and run incident. *28th December - Gail Rodwell spies on Lewis as he enters a hotel room with a mystery woman. *31st December - Peter and Carla affirm their love for one another. Kate and Rana get back together. The Street residents celebrate the new year. See also *Coronation Street in 2018 *Category:2018 episodes External links *2018 at Wikipedia Category:2018